Sebastian and Destiny: Love Lasts Forever
by Sparrow9642
Summary: My sequel to "Alvin and Brittany: Love Never Dies" Note: If you haven't read the first part to this, read it, otherwise you will not understand is going on.
1. Tragedy Strikes

**Here it is! After a lot of requests for a sequel to my Alvittany, here it is! Thanks to all of the readers who have kept me writing Fanfics, so expect more from me, also hope you had a great Christmas, and Happy 2015! Enough talk, here's chapter one of my Sebastiny. WARNING: Tearjerker! Just a warning to some readers.**

It had been three months, since the birth of Brianna, who was really close to Sebastian. Whenever Brianna wanted to be fed, rocked to sleep, or held, she preferred Sebastian most. Sebastian took this bond well, and accepted his sister's love with every bit of his heart. He liked it, that his sister was able to accept him so easily, due to his behavior when he found out he was going to have a sibling.

Alvin and Brittany were relieved that Brianna wasn't a wild child, at least, not yet, seeing Sebastian seemed like an non-wild child, until he grew up. If Brianna was going to be anything like one of her parents, it would be Brittany, which isn't havoc and chaos, only a snobby attitude, and caring for only herself.

Brianna was only a few months old, so she slept, most of the time, like most newborns do. She ate well, but only when Sebastian fed her. Whenever anybody else tried to feed her, she would refuse, or pretend to sleep, which infuriated Alvin, or Brittany, but they never lost their temper, unbelievingly. Sebastian is who she was closest to, so she always preferred her brother.

Sebastian was on the phone with Destiny, talking about going to the movies to see a new movie, that had just come out, about a week before. On the couch, Alvin held Brianna, feeding her, while Brittany was preparing dinner. Sebastian hung the phone up, blowing a kiss through the phone, as he did, then sat down on the couch, and watched TV.

"So, are you going to the movies?" asked Alvin.

"Yeah. Tomorrow night, if that's okay with you guys," replied Sebastian.

"Fine with me, but your mother has to agree."

Sebastian looked at his mother, standing in front of the stove, wearing a white apron. She looked like a mess, and needed help.

"Is it okay, mom?" asked Sebastian.

"Only if you help me prepare dinner," replied Brittany.

"Deal. Just give me a minute to get my butt off of the couch."

"Alright, buster."

Sebastian lifted himself from the couch, and rushed into the kitchen, to help his mother prepare the pork chops. In the kitchen, Brittany grabbed another spare apron from a drawer, and tied it around his waist.

"Mom, do I really have to wear this," complained Sebastian.

"Yes. Don't be ashamed, you look like mother's little chef," joked Brittany.

"Ugh."

"Do you want to go to the movies, or not?"

"I do."

"Then stop complaining, and start putting spices on the meat."

"Yes, mom."

Brittany smiled, then she returned to the stove, to check on the butter in another pan.

* * *

><p>One hour later, dinner was ready, so everybody gathered at the table, while Brianna slept in her swing. Alvin said a prayer, then the family proceeded to eating the pork chops, prepared by Sebastian, and Brittany. Sebastian was covered in grease stains, and spices, after accidentally spilling some on his shirt, so he smelled like garlic, and all sorts of other spices, causing Alvin to nearly, spit out his food. Sebastian just ignored the smell, and was just glad that he had worn the apron, otherwise, his new pants would've been stained horribly.<p>

He knew now, not to debate with his mother, when it comes to cooking, because she was the one, who forced him to wear the apron. Sebastian took a bite of his pork chops, surprised how well it tasted, and glad that he hadn't put too much spices into the meat. Brittany looked at him, and winked, telling him that he did a great job, and that it was delicious. The wink from Brittany reminded him of the first day he met, Destiny.

The way she winked at him, with her violet eyes, and beautiful smile. Sebastian enjoyed his time with Destiny, but sometimes she could be mean, kind of like the night Brianna was born. She kicked him hard in the shin, because he was refusing to hold his newborn sister, and another time, when he took her to a restaurant, and belched so loud, the entire restaurant could hear him. He was punished with a nasty elbow to the arm.

Sebastian didn't mind Destiny's attitude though, and found it attractive, rather than cruel. Destiny found it weird that, Sebastian liked her attitude, but didn't care, because she loved him. Sebastian no longer acted like a child, and acted more like a gentleman, caring for Destiny, instead of irritating her. Destiny admired Sebastian for that, and sometimes found it hard to believe, Sebastian used to act childish, in front of his parents, and was a troublemaker, but it was all true.

Alvin finished his pork chops, washed the plate, and put it in the dishwasher. Sebastian, and his mother raced to see who could finish first, but Sebastian had her beat, because he had ate a large amount of his pork chops, while Brittany still had alot of food to eat. Sebastian didn't rush, and ate at a normal pace, while his competitive mother, attempted to catch up to her son. Unfortunately for Brittany, she couldn't catch Sebastian, and lost, miserably.

Sebastian washed his plate, and put it in the dishwasher, along with Brittany, who couldn't finish her food. Alvin grabbed some tinfoil, and wrapped it around the plate, so the food wouldn't go bad. He placed the plate in the fridge, so Brittany could finish it later, then returned to watching TV. Sebastian helped his mother clean up the messes, from cooking the food. Brittany smiled at her son, and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"Alright. You earned a movie night with Destiny," said Brittany, as a reward for her son, helping her clean up.

"Thanks, mom," replied Sebastian, then hugged his mother.

"Now, I want you to go shower, then do your homework."

"Okay, mom."

Sebastian rushed off to the bathroom, to take a shower, which he needed. Brittany shut the kitchen light off, then joined Alvin on the couch, watching a program on paranormal activity. She cuddled up with Alvin, exhausted from dinner, so Alvin put his arm around Brittany, and kissed her forehead.

"Let's make this our movie night," said Alvin, changing the channel to a movie.

"It's a date," replied Brittany, as Alvin turned on, "Titanic."

* * *

><p>In his room, Sebastian dressed into some night clothes, then proceeded to doing his homework, which was science. Sebastian was good at science, but the homework was based on a subject he had just learned, that day. It was based off of the properties of the light spectrum. Sebastian did his best to remember what he had learned, that day, but nothing came, and he had accidentally left his notes in his locker.<p>

"I really wish Uncle Simon was here, because he would know about this," said Sebastian.

Sebastian knew very well, that his father knew nothing about the light spectrum, or his mother, so he didn't even bother asking them for help, and instead, decided to wait until he had his notes, and get it done before school started, tomorrow. He stuck the homework in his backpack, then grabbed his acoustic guitar, so he could practice a new song he had come up with, and would play in front of his school, for the talent show.

He started out picking the main riff, and started to sing.

_**Oh, yeah**_

_**Ever since the first day I saw you**_

_**You had my heart at first sight**_

_**Like a bond that's never broken**_

_**I can feel you inside**_

_**I can feel you in my heart**_

_**You held your hand in mine**_

_**Feeling so alive**_

_**I hold you**_

_**I touch you**_

_**Hoping you never let go**_

_**Because I've wanted to be with you**_

_**It was love at first sight**_

_**My life is not complete without you**_

_**I need you **_

_**In my life**_

_**Touch me **_

_**And continue to hold me tight**_

_**You're always there**_

_**In my dreams**_

_**Under the moonlight in the night**_

_**You shine like an angel**_

_**Your wings spread as you reveal**_

_**The truth behind your eyes**_

_**You want to be with me  
><strong>_

_**The one that was always meant to be**_

_**You see me**_

_**You kiss me**_

_**You hold me tight**_

_**Because you always knew**_

_**It was was love at first sight**_

_**Your life is not complete without me  
><strong>_

_**You need me **_

_**In your life**_

_**You touch me **_

_**And continue to hold me tight**_

_**I'm always there**_

_**_**In your dreams**_**_

_**_**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**_**_

_**_**We were always meant to be  
><strong>_**_

_**_**As if it was destiny**_**_

_**_**Our love**_**_

_**_**Will last**_**_

_**_**Forever**_**_

_**_**Our love**_**_

_**_**Will never**_**_

_**_**Be broken**_**_

_**_**Our lives are complete**_**_

_**_**We have each other**_**_

_**We will always be together**_

_**We were always meant for each other**_

_**That's our dream**_

_**Our dream  
><strong>_

_**We will always remain**_

_**As one!**_

Sebastian finished the song, and lied the guitar on his bed. The song was inspired by Destiny, due to them being a couple for nearly five months, and will probably, remain a couple for the rest of their lives, just like Alvin and Brittany did. The song was a perfect one for any couple, in a everlasting relationship, and as soon as he performs it at the talent show, he planned to put it on his next album, which was all acoustic. Plus, his anniversary with Destiny, was in a few days, so he decided that he might perform it, in front of Destiny, on their anniversary.

He lied down on his bed, thinking of tomorrow, when he finally, would have free time with Destiny, after months of working his butt off, to keep his sister happy. He couldn't believe how much Brianna loved him, but found it sweet that Brianna liked him, while others kept their distance, knowing how much a wild tycoon he could be, despite him changing his ways. Destiny's friends wondered how she could handle him, seeing he was an obnoxious pain in the butt, while she was a well mannered girl, who could have so much better. Destiny didn't care what any of her friends thought; she loved Sebastian for who he was, and nothing was going to change that.

Suddenly, Sebastian's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Brianna crying, in the front room. Sebastian sat up, from the bed, and walked out into the front room, where Brianna was crying in Alvin's arms. Alvin rocked her in his arms, attempting to calm her down, but Brianna wasn't showing any sign of calming down, and continued to cry tears, from her eyes. Sebastian walked over to his mother and father, both struggling to handle the child.

Brittany had her ears covered, due to Brianna's cry being so loud, it could deafen someone. Sebastian held his mother, in an effort to comfort her. Brittany saw her son's effort, and faked a smile, because Brianna's cry was still too loud for her to handle, and Alvin was giving in to Brianna, as well. Sebastian released his mother, and walked over to Alvin.

"Dad, let me take her. Maybe, I can calm her down," said Sebastian.

"Very well, you can try," replied Alvin, handing Brianna to Sebastian.

Sebastian settled his younger sister in his arms, and started to rock her. Amazingly, Brianna calmed down, instantly, meaning Brianna just wanted her older brother to hold her. Sebastian continued to rock Brianna, gently, in his arms, as Brianna stared at him with her crystal-blue eyes.

"That's amazing," said Alvin.

Sebastian looked at his father, smiling. "She wanted me, I guess," replied Sebastian.

"Guess she did."

Brittany didn't say anything, and just rubbed her fingers through Sebastian's hair.

"She has always been this way; she wants me to hold her, almost every time she wakes up."

"She loves you," said Brittany.

"Very much," added Alvin.

"I know, and I love her to death, but why does she always want me?"

"You two have a bond. A bond as brother-and-sister, just like your mother and I have a husband-and-wife bond," said Alvin.

"That's right. Embrace your sister's bond with you, because it is strong, and cannot be broken, as long as that bond lives," added Brittany.

"Thanks, mom and dad," replied Sebastian, smiling, along with Brianna, in his arms."

Sebastian sat on the couch, and held Brianna in his lap, playing with her bellybutton, which caused Brianna to giggle. Using his finger's, Sebastian started to tickle Brianna's belly. Brianna hated being tickled, but that's why Sebastian did it; to tick her off. Brianna made pouting sounds, but giggled at the same time. Sebastian was enjoying it, but Brianna wasn't having much fun, causing Alvin and Brittany to laugh, as well.

The tickling wore Brianna out, and caused her to fall asleep; exactly what Sebastian had planned. Sebastian rose from the couch, and settled Brianna into her swing. Once Brianna was settled in, Sebastian turned the swing on, so she would stay asleep for awhile. Alvin patted Sebastian on the shoulder, and congratulated his son, on putting Brianna to sleep, while Brittany wiped sweat from her forehead, and sat on the couch, so she could enjoy the movie that was on TV, for the remainder of the evening.

Alvin joined Brittany, and put his arm around her, while Sebastian went back to his bedroom. In his bedroom, Sebastian practised the song he had written for Destiny a few more times, then prepared for bed. Before he settled into his bed, he thought of what his mother and father had said about his "bond", with Brianna, and what they meant.

* * *

><p>The next day, was a slow one for Sebastian, due to school dragging on, for hours, and hours. It could be because of the date, later that night, with Destiny, or it could be the fact that it was Friday, the day that seems to always take forever to end. Either way, the day would be over, soon enough, and the rest of the night, would be only his, and Destiny's night of romance. First, he would take her to the movie, then he'd play his song for her, on his acoustic guitar, and lastly, spend the rest of the evening together, as a couple. In other words, that night was going to be one to remember, indeed.<p>

Sebastian stared at the clock, and waited for the bell to ring, twirling the pencil in his hand. He watched the hands on the clock, moving slow, as if time were slowing down every second. He counted the ticks, and tocks, the clock made, to occupy himself, waiting as patient as he could manage, seeing he wasn't very patient. After what seemed like forever, the bell rang, and Sebastian wasted no time in getting out of the classroom, to his locker, to meet up with Destiny. Sebastian opened his locker, stuffed his lecture books inside, and slammed the locker door.

Destiny was standing right behind the locker door, causing Sebastian to smile.

"Hey, beautiful," said Sebastian, playfully.

Destiny blushed at Sebastian's compliment, then winked. "Hey, handsome," she replied."

Sebastian chuckled. "Ready for tonight?"

"I've been ready ever since I woke up this morning."

"Good, because I have another surprise for you, afterwards."

"Ooh, I love surprises."

"I know you do, that's why I came up with it, just for you."

"Oh, Sebastian, you are a true gentleman."

"Am I not, always?"

Destiny giggled, then gave Sebastian a kiss on the cheek. "Let's go. I want to get an early start to our night."

"Okay, Destiny. Let's get going."

Sebastian grabbed Destiny's paw, and walked out of the school, prepared for a night to themselves.

* * *

><p>The movie ended at around, 7:00 p.m, leaving plenty of time for Sebastian to play his song for Destiny. Sebastian had returned home, and noticed nobody, was home. Sebastian, along with Destiny became worried, but became less worried, when they spotted a note on the kitchen counter. Sebastian grabbed the note, and started to read it, and what he read, nearly killed him inside.<p>

_"Sebastian, we had to rush Brianna to the hospital. She has become very ill, and her heartbeat is very faint. Please get to the hospital as fast as you can, when you get home, because your sister needs her brother."_

_"Mom and Dad"_

Sebastian set the note down, and started shedding tears. Destiny tried to comfort him.

"What is it, Sebastian?" asked Destiny.

"M-My sister. She's ill, and is in the hospital," replied Sebastian, starting to cry.

"What's wrong with her?"

"I don't know, it just says she became very ill. We need to get to the hospital."

Suddenly, Sebastian's cell phone rang, and it was his parents. Sebastian quickly, answered the phone, and put it to his ear.

_"What's going on?!" asked Sebastian._

_"Sebastian, you need to get to the hospital, and see your sister," replied Alvin, in a sad voice._

_"Dad, what's wrong?!"_

_"Your sister is dead." Alvin started to break down._

_"What!?"_

_"They couldn't save her. It is unknown, why she died, but please, get to the hospital, so you can say your goodbye's to your sister."_

_"I'll be there as soon as I can." Sebastian broke down into tears, and hung the phone up._

Destiny looked at Sebastian, confused and worried. "What's going on?" asked Destiny, worried.

"My sister is gone; she's passed away," replied Sebastian, sobbing. "I need to get to the hospital, so I can say goodbye."

"I'll call my mom. She can take us."

"Hurry!"

Destiny started to cry, as she dialled her home phone number.

* * *

><p>At the hospital, Sebastian and Destiny rushed to Brianna's room. It didn't take very long to find the room, due to the sound of crying coming from one room, where Alvin, Brittany, and Dave, sat next to the Brianna, deceased. Sebastian walked into the room, and was immediately, hugged by Alvin and Brittany, thankful that he had made it. Sebastian hugged his mother and father tight, due to the sadness he felt inside his heart, knowing his sister was gone. Alvin and Brittany released Sebastian, so he could go say his final goodbye to his sibling.<p>

At Brianna's bedside, Sebastian cried his eyes out, and ran his paw through her soft hair. He leaned in, and kissed Brianna's forehead.

"I love you, Brianna," sobbed Sebastian. "I'll miss you, and will never forget the bond we developed." Sebastian grabbed his sister's paw, kissed it, then went to let go, until he felt a sensation come over him, and enter him. The sensation disappeared, then Sebastian let go, wondering what he had just experienced; he would find out, in time, when he would need assistance in the most desperate times in his life.

* * *

><p><strong>That's chapter one to this Sebastiny, and a new chapter will be posted, as soon as I finish it, which could be awhile. Thanks for reading, please review, follow, and favorite this story for the latest update. Until next time guys, Happy 2015, and take care.<br>**


	2. Sebastian's Dream

**Hey everyone, sorry it's been awhile, but I'm back with a new chapter for you! Thank you guys for all your support, and hopefully, last chapter's outcome didn't drain all your tears, because there's plenty more to come;) Just a fair warning to you, anyways, let's get to the chapter:)**

**Two Years Later**

Brianna's death had impacted Sebastian horribly, making it hard for him to accept the truth. He still couldn't accept the fact that his first sibling had been ripped out his life, for an unknown reason, because the doctors could never find an explanation for Brianna's sudden sickness, causing her death. It was one mystery that everybody wished to solve, before they passed away, especially Sebastian, now 18 years old, and on the verge of graduating with decent honors.

Destiny had stayed distant of Sebastian for awhile, after Brianna's death, which she attended, hoping to give Sebastian strength, but instead, Sebastian ended up crying his eyes out, despite Destiny's efforts. She could understand Sebastian's pain, due to losing her father only a few years before she started dating Sebastian, which was unbearable; it's like having your heart ripped out of your chest, and feel like you have no lifeline for months. You can't eat, sleep, breathe, or even cooperate right.

School became a huge problem for Sebastian, due to him being unable to do his work. His grades fell from B's to D's, and F's, but his teachers understood what he was going through, so they gave him extra time to do his work, but he was still unable to get work done, causing Alvin and Brittany to get furious, and told him that he needs to move on, and let Brianna go. It took over a year, but Sebastian had finally managed to get back to reality, and try to forget, but the sight of Brianna's lifeless body would forever, be burned in his mind.

His relationship with Destiny went back to normal, and just like before, the two went on dates every weekend or so. The bond between Destiny and Sebastian had grown stronger, the more they aged into mature chipmunks. Both of them were just sixteen when they became a couple, and now, two years later, the two were eighteen, and had never had any problems with their relationship, except for when Sebastian would be acting like a child, and Destiny would kick or punch him, gently, as a signal to stop. The two were perfect for each other, but still had many challenges ahead in their lives.

It was only a few days until graduation, when Sebastian and Destiny would be free, at long last, after serving twelve long years in school. Sebastian had no plans of going to collage, so he could just be bossed around by a fancy professor. That's the last thing he wanted, and would rather stay where he is, until he was ready to leave the nest, which he figured wouldn't be for a long time, so he had no plans of moving out.

After graduation, he planned to settle down, and spend more time with Destiny, since he barely has time to spend with her, because of school. Destiny was excited as well, and planned to spend time with Sebastian, as well, and couldn't wait to throw her cap into the air, once the diplomas are given away to the graduates. The thought of her cap flying in the air made her smile, and feel free from the world.

Sebastian wiped the sweat from his forehead, as he walked off the stage, handing his custom guitar to the guitar tech, and placing the microphone from his head onto an amplifier case. All he wanted was out of the hot building, after performing in front of millions at a charity event, raising over 3.5 million dollars to charity for the ill. Sebastian was exhausted, and needed some fresh air, so he made his way to an exit, where he reunited with his mother and father, along with Destiny, who quickly hugged Sebastian. She whispered into his ear.

"Great job, superstar," whispered Destiny.

Sebastian whispered into Destiny's ear. "Thanks, beautiful," he replied, causing Destiny to blush, along with Sebastian.

Alvin and Brittany, along with Destiny's mother, Savannah, who was Brittany's childhood friend smiled at the sight of their children hugging each other. It was a cute sight, which they adored, knowing that they loved each other, and nothing would ever break their bond.

"Alright, lovebirds," interrupted Alvin. "Let's get back home, it's getting late."

Sebastian released his grip from Destiny, then kissed her on the lips. "I'll see you tomorrow," said Sebastian.

"Looking forward to it," replied Destiny, as the two families departed back to their homes.

Sebastian waved goodbye to Destiny, and as a response, Destiny winked at him, like she always used to, before they became a couple. Sebastian just smiled, then departed, back to the house, letting out small yawns.

* * *

><p>Back at the house, Sebastian sat on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He was tired, but couldn't sleep, and he didn't know why. He didn't know if it was just his body playing tricks on him, or if it might be something to do with the aftermath of the concert, which could be a possibility, due to many musicians experiencing this kind of feeling after performing for two hours. Since he couldn't sleep, Sebastian sat up from the pillow, and removed the covers from his body.<p>

He went into the kitchen, and poured himself a glass of milk, hoping that the milk would help him get to sleep. As he turned to go back to his bedroom, he noticed his father standing entering the kitchen, along with his mother. Turns out he wasn't the only person having sleeping troubles, and that his mother and father were a bit restless as well.

"You can't sleep either?" asked Sebastian.

"Not the slightest bit," replied Alvin.

Sebastian pictured something in his mind that his restless mother and father might've done, causing them both to be wide awake, but it quickly faded, due to neither of them sweating or having the "scent" that comes naturally after doing it. Plus, their fur wasn't messed up, and his mother's hair wasn't messed up any bit. Alvin saw his son's face, and knew exactly what he was thinking of, causing him to giggle. Sebastian got an awkward feeling, knowing his father knew his mind well, causing him to blush.

Brittany saw this, and she started to giggle as well, causing Sebastian to blush until his cheeks were beet-red. Alvin rubbed Sebastian's head, messing up his hair in the process.

"Get to bed, hotshot," said Alvin playfully.

"Okay, dad," replied Sebastian, making his way back to his bedroom with his glass of milk.

Sebastian was so embarrassed, that he actually imagined that in his mind. He shook his head, trying to rid his mind of what had just happened, then sat the glass of milk down on the night stand. He took a sip of the milk, then settled back into bed, feeling sick to his stomach. Outside his door, he could hear his mother and father giggling as they returned to their bedroom, so he placed one of his pillows over his head, and slept like that for the remainder of the evening.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sebastian's Dream<br>_**

Sebastian stood outside a girl's college dorm, at a college he had never seen before. It was barely light enough to see anything, and the sky was cloudy with a color of purplish-grey. It seemed like something you would see in a horror movie, and the feeling of the atmosphere was very wrong. Sebastian suddenly, got the chills from the winds, which sent a chill up his spine, and made him feel scared. Yet, there was nothing to fear, due to the entire area being a quiet as a ghost town, but there was one area Sebastian was unsure of, and it was the building structure in front of him; the girl's dorm.

Since the entire place was deserted, Sebastian had no problem in entering the girl's dorm, so he proceeded forth, into the girl's dorm.

"Here goes nothing," he said to himself, opening the rusted door.

Inside, the girl's dorm was a horrid mess, as if it were hit by a tornado. Debris covered the floor, one of the staircases had been demolished, and only one stood steady enough to climb. Sebastian wondered why there was one staircase only climbable, while the rest of the building had been destroyed by something. Sebastian had nowhere else to go, so he carefully made his way up the staircase, taking light footsteps to avoid any chance of breaking through the stairs.

At the top of the stairs, a long walkway extended to the other end of the dorm, where a single room was open, while the rest were closed. That was strange to Sebastian, because of the fact that there was only one room open out of the many down the walkway. His thoughts were interrupted by a piercing scream, coming from the room at the end of the walkway, and he immediately recognized the scream; it was Destiny.

Sebastian darted to the room as fast as he could, and was at the doorway of the room in seconds. The sight of what he saw was horrid; a large figure stood over Destiny, in the bed, with a knife in his hands, aiming straight at Destiny's vitals. Sebastian rushed into the room, and with all his might, jumped toward the figure to knock him down. Strangely, Sebastian passed through the figure, as if he were a ghost.

"What the... His words were quickly replaced with Destiny's final screams, before she died. Sebastian burst into tears, at the sight of his beloved slaughtered to death.

Sebastian broke down, hoping this was just a dream, and that this horrid scene was just a fantasy. Out of the silence, he heard a light voice speaking to him.

"_When the time comes in June, you must take this vision as a warning. Save her, before this nightmare becomes reality._"

Sebastian fell into darkness, as the nightmare ended.

* * *

><p>Sebastian woke up sweating to death, and his heart beating at a dangerous rate. It was the most intense nightmare he had ever had in his life. He wiped the sweat from his forehead, then removed the covers, seeing it was morning, and the smell of breakfast lingered in his room. He dressed into some decent clothes, then joined his parent's for breakfast, still recovering from the nightmare's impact.<p>

Alvin was reading the newspaper, while Brittany was making waffles for breakfast. Sebastian walked into the living room, and immediately Alvin saw that he was sweating horribly.

"Sebastian, are you okay?" asked Alvin.

Brittany turned away from the oven, concerned for her son.

"You're soaked in sweat," said Brittany.

"Don't worry, I'm fine," replied Sebastian. "I just had a bad nightmare, that's all."

"About what?" asked Alvin.

Sebastian wondered if he should tell them about the nightmare, but decided not too, so he just lied.

"I don't really remember."

"Liar," said Brittany. "We know you too well, Sebastian, and a nightmare that causes you to sweat, is one that you don't forget easily."

"Okay. You're right. It was a horrible nightmare, but can I please just keep it to myself? The contents of the nightmare are something I'd like to keep to myself."

"Alright, Sebastian. Here. Let me get you a rag to wipe all that sweat away."

"Thanks, mom."

Brittany smiled, as she handed Sebastian a rag from a drawer. Sebastian accepted the rag, and proceeded to wiping the sweat from his body. As he wiped away the sweat, he kept thinking of the nightmare's end; The unknown voice telling him those words. Was it just an ordinary nightmare, or could it have been something else like a premonition. He would find out soon enough, and find out more about the reason the nightmare was so realistic. Sebastian thought of all of this, as he ate his breakfast.

**Sorry it took so long, but there's chapter two! I promise to update as fast as I can, but it is difficult for me to do so, due to my disability, so please understand. Chapter three will be posted as soon as it's done, and what do you think Sebastian's dream was really about? Leave your thoughts in a review, and remember to follow and favorite this story, so you know when the next chapter is up! Thanks for reading, and there's more to come! Until next time, take care everyone:)**


	3. The Date

**Hello everybody! Hopefully, you are enjoying this sequel so far, and it's only going to get better! Thank you all for reading, and to those who read my Alvittany, which now has over 10,000 reads! If it weren't for you guys, that would've never been possible, so thank you for making it possible:) Here's Chapter three for all of you, so enjoy!**

Later that day, Sebastian heard a knock at the door, so he answered it, only to be stunned at the sight of Destiny in the doorway. Her hair was in a ponytail, and she wore her usual "lazy Sunday" clothes, which was a pair of jeans, her solid violet t-shirt, which caused her to glow. She had her signature perfume on, which smelled wonderful to Sebastian, and tickled his nose a little. Sebastian gulped, which was silly, because he had been dating Destiny for two years, then grabbed her paw.

"Ready to go?" asked Sebastian.

"Why do you think I'm here, silly?" she replied sarcastically.

Sebastian smiled then stepped out of the house, shutting the door behind him, and didn't let go of Destiny. He wanted to be as close to Destiny as possible, after that nightmare he had, which seemed real. He didn't realize he was sweating.

"Sebastian, are you okay?" asked Destiny, concerned.

"I'm fine. Just was thinking of something that happened last night," Sebastian replied.

"Okay, because you seemed different for a second."

"Don't worry, it's nothing to worry about."

"If you say so."

"Come on, let's enjoy the rest of the day."

Destiny smiled, then she landed a light kiss to his furry cheek, giving a sign that she agreed. The two chipmunks walked out of the yard, and proceeded toward the park, just a few blocks away, but Sebastian still kept thinking about the nightmare, and what it could've meant.

* * *

><p>Sebastian and Destiny arrived at the park in less than ten minutes, and sat against a tree, enjoying the beautiful day. Destiny lied her head on Sebastian's left shoulder, staring at the blue sky, with no cloud in sight. Sebastian had his arm around Destiny, holding her close, not letting her go. The nightmare was haunting his thoughts, and all he could think of was that figure holding the knife in his hands, Destiny's final screams, and the voice he heard, warning him. He was shedding small tears, which Destiny saw, and was curious about why Sebastian was crying.<p>

Destiny sat up, then looked at Sebastian with concern. Sebastian knew he was caught, and was pondering what to say.

"Sebastian, tell me the truth; why are you crying?" asked Destiny, sternly.

"It's the wind, that's all. It's bugging my eyes," he lied.

Destiny gave Sebastian a stern look, saying that she knew he was lying.

"There's not even a breeze, Sebastian. Please, just tell me why" She had started to shed tears of her own.

Sebastian realized he was hurting Destiny by keeping the truth hidden, so he burst out the truth.

"Please don't cry, Destiny. The reason I'm crying is, because of a nightmare I had last night," said Sebastian, trying not to break down.

"Tell me, Sebastian. What was the nightmare about?"

"You. It was about you being murdered by a person, in a college dorm."

Destiny received a look of fear on her face, as Sebastian started to cry massively, so Destiny comforted him by hugging him.

"It was so real, and the sound of your screams for help keep repeating in my head."

"Sebastian, I...

Destiny was silent, knowing Sebastian was afraid. She continued to comfort him in her arms, and could feel his heart, beating at a fast pace. She had never seen Sebastian like this, and knew that he needed her now, more than ever.

"Please, Destiny, don't ever leave me," said Sebastian, sobbing.

Destiny held him close. "I'm not going anywhere, Sebastian. I promise."

She continued to hold him tight, feeling his tears stain her shirt, but she didn't care about the stain; all she wanted was to comfort Sebastian. She gripped his paw, and whispered in his ear, "I promise to never leave you. Never."

Sebastian hugged Destiny tight, then wiped the tears from his eyes, feeling a bit better. He needed Destiny's comfort, and knew that she meant every word she spoke. He kissed Destiny on her soft lips, then looked at Destiny.

"I promise to never leave you either," said Sebastian.

"I know, Sebastian. Now, come on. Let's get this little episode off our minds, and enjoy the rest of the day.

"I agree. Actually, I have the perfect idea to get this off our minds, and it's something I've been wanting to do for a long time."

"What is it?"

"It's a surprise. Let me run home, and grab something. You stay here, and enjoy the day."

"Okay. Hurry back, and I can't wait to see this surprise."

Sebastian smiled, then darted back to the house, running as fast as he could.

* * *

><p>Back at the house, Sebastian rushed into his room, passing Alvin and Brittany, luckily not noticing his soaked eye sockets. Sebastian grabbed his acoustic guitar, then darted out of the bedroom, past Alvin and Brittany, knowing what Sebastian was planning. He stepped out of the house, shut the door, and ran back the park as fast as possible, reciting the lyrics to the song in his mind, which were burned into his memory, so he didn't forget, despite it being two years since the last time he planned playing a song for Destiny. The streets were quiet for some reason, but it didn't bother Sebastian. All he was focused on was playing the song to her, a song from his heart.<p>

He was in sight of the park, so he sped up, but was stopped by the sound of somebody crying for help, and immediately, he knew Destiny was in trouble. He lowered the guitar case to the ground, and walked slowly toward the park, seeing a sight far too familiar; a chipmunk about two feet taller than Destiny stood in front of Destiny, with a knife in his hand. Sebastian wasted no time, and quickly ran toward the figure for a surprise attack, to prevent his nightmare from becoming reality.

"We could've been together, Destiny! Why did you cut me loose?!" yelled the chipmunk.

"Get away from me, you psychopath! You're insane!" replied Destiny in fear.

"You're coming with me, back to Australia!"

"No, I'm not! Get away! NOW!"

"You dirty b...

Before the chipmunk could speak the foul word, Sebastian sucker-punched him on the side of his head, and knocked him out, senseless. Sebastian grabbed the knife from the chipmunk, and held it in his paw, scared. It was the same type of knife that was in his nightmare, which meant that the nightmare was a premonition, and was a warning, because today was June 1st. Sebastian was shocked, as he dropped the knife to the ground, and screamed into the sky at the top of his lungs. He turned his attention to the chipmunk, and prepared himself to start injuring him more. He raised his right leg back, preparing for a kick, but was stopped by Destiny.

"Sebastian, it's not worth it! Calm down!" pleaded Destiny, holding Sebastian back from the chipmunk.

Sebastian gritted his teeth, and calmed himself down, knowing Destiny was right.

"Call the police," said Sebastian in an angry tone.

Destiny reached into her pocket, and called the police. Once the 911 call was finished, Sebastian immediately comforted Destiny, who was in tears. He held her tight, running his fingers through her soft hair.

"How did he find me?" said Destiny, shaking.

"Who is that, Destiny? Tell me," asked Sebastian, continuing to comfort Destiny.

"He is my first crush. His name is Kyle, and we developed a silly relationship when we were in preschool. Just like you and me, we went everywhere together, did everything together, and lots more. At first, he seemed nice, until one day I was talking to another guy, and he grew dangerously jealous. He stabbed the guy I was talking to with a pencil, and nearly killed him. I immediately, cut him from my life, and never wanted to speak to him again."

"Just when things were starting to get back to normal, I started to see him everywhere I went, and was afraid he would get hostile, so I told my mom that we needed to move to somewhere faraway. This is the first time I've seen him since I moved here."

Sebastian was shocked. "I'm sorry I left you alone."

"It's not your fault."

"I just hope that punch I delivered teaches him to stay away."

"I doubt that. He's a person that doesn't go down easily."

"It's okay. I'll protect you no matter what."

Destiny hugged Sebastian tightly, then released her grip, ending it with a kiss to Sebastian's lips.

"Come on, let's get back to the house," said Sebastian.

"What about that surprise?" replied Destiny.

"Oh, right. Is this the best occasion, due to all that has happened?"

"I don't care. Kyle might've ruined it a bit, but that shouldn't stop you from proceeding."

"Okay. Let me go grab it."

"I'll be waiting."

Sebastian rushed over to where he had dropped the guitar case, and picked it up from the ground. He quickly, made his way to Destiny, opened the guitar case, grabbed the custom-made guitar. Immediately, Destiny was speechless, knowing what Sebastian was planning to do. Sebastian settled the guitar in his lap, and stared at Destiny, smiling.

"This is a song I wrote just for you, and I've been meaning to play it to you for some time."

Sebastian started playing the song, singing in a mellow tone.

_**Oh, yeah**_

_**Ever since the first day I saw you**_

_**You had my heart at first sight**_

_**Like a bond that's never broken**_

_**I can feel you inside**_

_**I can feel you in my heart**_

_**You held your hand in mine**_

_**Feeling so alive**_

_**I hold you**_

_**I touch you**_

_**Hoping you never let go**_

_**Because I've wanted to be with you**_

_**It was love at first sight**_

_**My life is not complete without you**_

_**I need you **_

_**In my life**_

_**Touch me **_

_**And continue to hold me tight**_

_**You're always there**_

_**In my dreams**_

_**Under the moonlight in the night**_

_**You shine like an angel**_

_**Your wings spread as you reveal**_

_**The truth behind your eyes**_

_**You want to be with me  
><strong>_

_**The one that was always meant to be**_

_**You see me**_

_**You kiss me**_

_**You hold me tight**_

_**Because you always knew**_

_**It was was love at first sight**_

_**Your life is not complete without me  
><strong>_

_**You need me **_

_**In your life**_

_**You touch me **_

_**And continue to hold me tight**_

_**I'm always there**_

_**_**In your dreams**_**_

_**_**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**_**_

_**_**We were always meant to be  
><strong>_**_

_**_**As if it was destiny**_**_

_**_**Our love**_**_

_**_**Will last**_**_

_**_**Forever**_**_

_**_**Our love**_**_

_**_**Will never**_**_

_**_**Be broken**_**_

_**_**Our lives are complete**_**_

_**_**We have each other**_**_

_**We will always be together**_

_**We were always meant for each other**_

_**That's our dream**_

_**Our dream  
><strong>_

_**We will always remain**_

_**As one!**_

At the conclusion of the song, Destiny was crying tears of happiness.

"That was beautiful, Sebastian!" exclaimed Destiny, happily, as she lunged forward, and kissed him passionately.

Sebastian and Destiny kissed for nearly two minutes, and finally broke the kiss. Sebastian sat the guitar on the ground, then stared at the Destiny.

"There is one more surprise. Something I've been planning to give you," said Sebastian.

"What is it?" replied Destiny.

"This." Sebastian reached into his right pocket, and grabbed a small box. Destiny was speechless.

"This ring is symbol that our bond will never be broken, and I would be honoured if you accept it."

It took Destiny a moment to answer. "Yes! I accept it with no doubt!"

Sebastian smiled, then placed the ring on her finger, following another passionate kiss.

The sound of police sirens filled the air, but Sebastian and Destiny didn't care, because this was their moment, and nothing was going to end it. Despite all that had happened, this was the best day of their entire lives, one they would always remember.

**Thanks for reading, and remember to follow and favorite this story for the latest update! The next chapter will be up soon, but there is no guaranteed date of when it will be posted. Note: The ring Sebastian presented was not a wedding ring, it was promise ring, just to clear that up. Leave reviews on what you thought of this chapter. There's more to come, and it will get interesting. What do you think will happen next? The only way to find out is to read:) Thank you for reading again, and until next time, take care :)**


	4. Nightmares Become Reality

**Hello everybody! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, because there's only more to come! I am going to have surgery in March, and will be in the hospital for 5-7 days, so I figured that I should try and get a chapter done for you guys, before I go under the knife. What did you think of Kyle? Who do you think he is, and what he wants with Destiny, and will Sebastian be able to keep his beloved safe from him? The only way to find out is read, so enough chat, here's chapter four! **

Over the next few days, Sebastian thought of the encounter he had with Destiny's childhood friend, now her worst nightmare. His face was on the news, and he was convicted of attempted murder, and put in prison for fifty years. However, before he was taken to prison, in court he stated that he would be back, and his next victim would be the one who punched him in the side of the face. When Sebastian heard that, his heart literally, skipped a beat, and his blood went cold as ice, because he was now, the prime target of a psychopath. He was just glad that Destiny was safe from Kyle, but felt that his problems with Kyle were far from over.

When Alvin and Brittany saw it on the news, they immediately questioned Sebastian on why he would punch someone like Kyle, and Sebastian told them that he made a vow to protect Destiny from any danger, plus he was stuck, and had no choice but to act. Alvin and Brittany felt dumb for snapping at Sebastian, because he had prevented death, and saved Destiny from Kyle, therefore, they should've been proud of their son for saving Destiny's life. Still, Alvin and Brittany feared for their son's life, because madmen like Kyle hold grudges for as long as it takes to get even, which in this case meant murder.

Destiny's mother was in shock, because she never thought she'd see Kyle's face again, and was afraid that Destiny was in trouble, because she knew what Kyle was capable of, and prison wasn't going to hold him back from getting even with Sebastian and Destiny both. Destiny was restless for days, knowing her worst nightmare was back, and he was coming for her, with fatal intentions. Sure, Sebastian had saved her, but the fight with Kyle was not over, and would never be over until Kyle was gone from this world. She was scared, and so was Sebastian, who were both sure that they would see Kyle's face again.

On June 6th, Sebastian decided to get out of the house, and spend time with Destiny, hoping it would remove Kyle from his mind. Destiny agreed to Sebastian's offer without hesitation, because a day with her beloved was a perfect way to get Kyle out of her mind. Sebastian put on some half-decent clothes, then sprayed himself with his favorite cologne, because he smelled like a dumpster. The strong scent of the cologne covered the dumpster smell, and made Sebastian smell like a fine gentleman. Using his fingers, he spiked his small patch of hair, due to it looking like a rats nest, and lastly, brushed his teeth.

Sebastian walked into the living room, where his mother and father were seated on the couch, watching the afternoon news. Alvin turned, and smiled at his son, along with Brittany, who followed Alvin's gaze to Sebastian.

"Have fun, hotshot", said Alvin.

Sebastian giggled. "I will, and don't worry, I'll be fine," replied Sebastian.

"We still want you to be careful, Sebastian", said Brittany. "You're our only child, and we don't want to lose you too."

"I'll be fine, mom. Don't worry."

"Alright. Have fun."

"I will."

Sebastian walked to the front door, and exited the house, feeling the wind blow against the surface of his face. It was a beautiful day, and was a perfect setting for a date, even more perfect, because Sebastian was planning to take Destiny to the beach, where they could relax in the sun. Sebastian started walking in the direction of the beach, which was about four or five miles away, but he didn't care about the distance; it was good exercise, and he needed to stay in shape for when he performs at charity events. He just hoped Destiny was okay, and with that thought he started to speed-walk to the beach.

* * *

><p>It took at least thirty minutes or more, but Sebastian finally, arrived at the beach, and was immediately greeted by Destiny, in her violet bathing suit, similar to his mother's made from tropical flowers. Sebastian had never seen Destiny so exposed before, so he gulped from the sight of her beautiful body. Destiny saw him blushing, confusing her a bit.<p>

"Something wrong, Sebastian?" asked Destiny.

"It's just the sight of you in that bathing suit. I've never seen you this exposed," replied Sebastian, struggling to keep a straight face.

Destiny just giggled, then kissed Sebastian on the lips. "You're silly. Now, let's enjoy the day."

Sebastian snapped out of his daze, then smiled as he grabbed Destiny's paw. "Okay. Sorry about that."

"It's okay. At least you didn't say anything perverted."

"Guess you're right. I think you're beautiful in your bathing suit."

"You're cracking me up, Sebastian. Thank you for the compliment, and you look handsome."

"Thanks, Destiny."

"Now, come on, let's find a nice spot to lay in the sun."

"Alright."

Sebastian gripped Destiny's paw, and together, the couple walked onto the beach sand, which was hot. Chipmunks don't wear shoes, so Sebastian and Destiny just did their best to ignore the sand's temperature, and quickly, found a spot on the far left side of the beach, where it was quiet, away from the commotion on the far right side of the beach. Sebastian sat down next to Destiny, and stared at the ocean's horizon, feeling the cool breeze of the water against their skin. Sebastian was hot, so he decided to take off his shirt, revealing his chest to Destiny, who was stunned at how muscular Sebastian was.

"What?" asked Sebastian, curious about Destiny's reaction.

"Oh." Destiny hadn't realized she had been making a strange face. "I just never knew that you were so muscular, that's all."

Sebastian looked at Destiny, then winked. "So, I'm not the only one."

Destiny giggled, then winked her eye, leaning in for another kiss, which Sebastian accepted, and kissed for a minute. Destiny lied her head on Sebastian's chest, while Sebastian ran his soft fingers through Destiny's soft hair. Destiny made a humming sound from Sebastian rubbing his fingers through her hair, showing that she was enjoying it, but it was starting to put her to sleep, causing Sebastian to giggle a bit.

Destiny elbowed him lightly, in the shin, causing Sebastian to stop laughing, and start crying from Destiny's infliction. He was used to her kicking him, and elbowing him, whenever he'd laugh at her or do something inappropriate, so he just groaned from the pain. He continued rubbing his fingers through Destiny's hair, while Destiny started rubbing her fingers through the fur on Sebastian's chest, relaxing Sebastian a little. The two chipmunks remained in this position for over an hour, enjoying the sunny day, and removing Kyle from their minds, which is what they wanted all along.

* * *

><p>After two hours of relaxation on the beach, Destiny and Sebastian decided to leave, and go see a new movie that had just come out. It was an action film, with a bit of romance in it called, "Love On the Battlefield." It was about a soldier in the middle of war, that develops a secret relationship with a female soldier in his squad; a film that both of them had been planning to see as soon as it came out. Sebastian wanted to see it, because of the action, while Destiny wanted to see it, because of the romance.<p>

Sebastian slipped his shirt back on, while Destiny used the ladies room to change back into her street clothes. He rose from the hot sand, and stretched his arms, letting out a small yawn as he did, then walked off of the beach, back to the parking lot, and waited for Destiny. Destiny returned a few minutes later in a light-violet T-shirt and blue jeans, with a spare bag in her grip, containing her bathing suit.

Sebastian grabbed her free paw, and walked out of the parking lot, toward Main Street, where the theatre was; they had to hurry, so they could catch the afternoon showing. Sebastian and Destiny started speed-walking, so they could get to the theatre, where a ton of vehicles were parked, and luckily, reached the theatre just in time, before the doors of the theatre were closed. Inside, the smell of fresh-popped popcorn lingered, one smell both of them loved. Sebastian quickly paid for the movie, a large popcorn, two drinks, and two packs of Swedish Fish, so that both of them could be occupied throughout the movie's duration.

The total amount came to twenty dollars, which Sebastian could afford easily, due to his allowance being twenty dollars each month, and he had been saving his allowance for months for something special. He had a total of eighty dollars, which he had earned by helping around the house, getting good grades in school, and keeping track of his daily chores. Sebastian grabbed Destiny's paw, then made his way into the large room, where the movie was being shown, and luckily, the best seats were still available, which were the very back seats, closest to the exit to the lobby.

Sebastian sat down next to Destiny, placing his drink in the cup holder, then placed the large popcorn bucket between the two seats, for both of them to share. Just as they were settled into their seats, the trailers for other movies started playing on the large screen. Sebastian always enjoyed watching the trailers, so he can be prepared for upcoming movies he will want to see with or without Destiny. Destiny gripped Sebastian's paw, as the movie started playing; they would be together, in the dark, for about two hours. Destiny leaned her head on Sebastian's left shoulder, and was immediately, comfortable with her loved one, and the fact that Kyle was gone from her mind. A beautiful sight for both of them.

* * *

><p>The movie ended around 7 p.m, so Destiny and Sebastian decided to head back to their homes. Before departing, Destiny landed a small kiss to Sebastian's lips, which Sebastian accepted, and kissed her back.<p>

"I'll see you tomorrow," said Sebastian.

"Alright. Good night, handsome," replied Destiny, playfully.

"Good night, beautiful."

With their last goodbyes said, they made their way back to their homes, before it got too dark. Sebastian rushed back to the house, due to his home being farther away than Destiny's. He ran down the streets, trying not to bump into anybody, and hurried as fast as he could back to the house, before the sun disappeared from the horizon. Sebastian made great timing, and made it back home in less than ten minutes, which surprised him, due to him being a lousy runner. In school, he always finished last whenever he had to run the mile in gym, with the worst time.

Sebastian entered the house, only to catch the scent of dinner, which was chicken wings. Alvin was sitting in his usual spot, watching Meerkat Manor; his Uncle Theodore's favorite show. Sebastian didn't understand how his father could watch the same re-runs of the show, and not be burned out by it, because he surely, was burned out by it. Brittany caught the sight of her son, who smelled like popcorn.

"I see someone went to see that new movie," said Brittany.

"I did, and it was a great movie!" replied Sebastian.

"I'm glad you liked it, now go freshen up."

"Okay, mom."

Sebastian made his way to the bathroom, so he could shower, get the beach sand off of his feet, and the smell of popcorn off his body.

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes later, Sebastian returned to the kitchen in his usual pajamas.<p>

"Feel better, hotshot," asked Alvin.

"Much better," replied Sebastian, sitting on the couch, next to Alvin.

"So, tell us about the date."

"We went to the beach for a couple of hours, then went to the movie, that was two hours long."

"Anything else?"

"Well, I saw Destiny in a bathing suit for the first time."

"How did you react?"

"I made a stupid face, but Destiny found it cute, so there was no problems there. Also, Destiny saw my bare chest, and she reacted the same way, only she said that she never thought I was so muscular."

"I reacted the same way when I saw your mother in a bathing suit."

Brittany interrupted. "Uh, you never saw me in a bathing suit, you saw me differently," said Brittany, winking one eye, to give Alvin the hint that the first time he ever saw her bare, was on graduation night, on the beach, where they made love for the first time.

"Oh! Right."

Sebastian just stared at his father, confused by what his mother meant by "you saw me differently." Yet, at the same time, he didn't really care.

"Dinner's ready, you two," said Brittany.

Sebastian wasn't sure if he should eat, due to all the popcorn he had ate, but it was best not to argue with his mother, so he accepted the two chicken wings. He did his best to eat them, but had a hard time, due to his stomach being full from the popcorn. Brittany noticed her son's struggle.

"Sebastian, why aren't you eating? Chicken wings is your favorite meal," said Brittany.

"The popcorn from the movie is occupying my stomach, mom. Can I save it for later?" replied Sebastian.

"Why didn't you just say you were full from the popcorn?"

"I was afraid you'd snap at me for eating before dinner."

"Go ahead, save it for later. I'm not going to snap at you for eating popcorn."

"Okay. Sorry, mom."

"No need to be sorry, Sebastian. Go watch t.v, or practice guitar."

"Okay, mom. Thanks for understanding."

"No problem, Sebastian, now, go on."

"Alright."

Sebastian exited the kitchen, and returned to his bedroom. He was surprisingly, sleepy, which was probably because of all the walking and running he did today. He yawned, lied down on his bed, rested his eyelids, and accidentally, fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sebastian's Dream<br>**_

Sebastian stood outside of a house, barely visible, due to the sky being pitch-black. Sebastian couldn't see anything in front of him, except for a door.

"Where am I?"

Having nothing else to do, Sebastian opened the door, which had a familiar "creaking" sound, something he had heard before. Wherever Sebastian was, he had been there before, because inside, he saw a familiar living room. The room was cold, and dense, causing Sebastian to shiver, even though he had fur to protect him from harsh temperatures. Sebastian walked further into the small room, trying to figure out where he had seen this before. He teeth started to chatter, because it seemed the more he walked into the room, the colder it seemed to get.

He suddenly, picked up one scent he could never forget; Destiny's perfume. It finally came to him; he was in Destiny's home. Immediately, he started to wonder why he was in her house, but his thoughts were quickly, interrupted from the sound of screaming coming from Destiny's room.

"No! Not again!" exclaimed Sebastian, now rushing to Destiny's room.

It was just like before; in the doorway, Sebastian saw Kyle with a knife in both hands, ready to lunge the blade into Destiny's vitals. Sebastian rushed into the room, and jumped toward Kyle, but just like before, he flew right through him, as if he were a ghost. Sebastian collided on the other side of the bed, hearing the knife slowly, making it's way toward Destiny. Sebastian couldn't bear the sound of her screams again, so he just plugged his ears. However, the sounds of screaming didn't erupt, so Sebastian turned toward the bed, only to see Kyle's knife inches from her chest, frozen solid.

Sebastian was confused, because he didn't understand why Kyle was froze in place, and why Destiny was froze in place as well. Out of nowhere, he started hearing the same voice he heard before, a female voice.

"_The time is now. Go to her before it's too late!"_

* * *

><p>Sebastian woke up, sweating to death, and his heart beating at a dangerous pace. He wasn't even going to second-guess that the nightmare he just had was a warning, so he jumped out of bed, and darted out of the house, knowing that his mother and father would just think it was a nightmare. Sebastian knew it was far more than that, so he continued running as fast as he could to Destiny's house. He was going to do whatever it took to prevent his nightmare from becoming reality. He still wondered how Kyle could've gotten to Destiny in the first place.<p>

His feet were getting tired halfway to Destiny's house, but he didn't care, despite having a small cut on his foot, and leaking small bits of blood on the pavement. He just wondered how he was going to stop Kyle. He had watched UFC fights, in the past, so he knew some techniques such as, the guillotine, armbar, the flying knee, and many others, but this wasn't a UFC fight; it was a fight to save someone he loved. He didn't want to think of it, but if it came down to taking Kyle out for good, he would do it to protect Destiny.

Sebastian was less than a mile away from Destiny's home, so he picked up the pace, hoping he wasn't too late. The thought of losing Destiny, all because of somebody like Kyle, was unbearable, and would infuriate him, to the point of no return; Kyle wouldn't be able to escape him this time, because he would beat him up so badly that he wouldn't be able to walk, talk, or function right any longer. Sebastian hated thinking of those thoughts, but if it came down to him having to teach Kyle a lesson, so be it.

Sebastian was at Destiny's house in less than a minute, and saw that her mother's car wasn't in the driveway, meaning Destiny was alone. Sebastian immediately, burst open the front door, which was surprisingly unlocked. Inside, he ran past the living room, toward Destiny's room, where she was sitting up, due to all the noise Sebastian had made. She looked over toward Sebastian, now at the side of her bed, and was immediately, confused why he was there in the first place.

"Sebastian, what are you doing here?" she said.

"No time to explain, just listen to me. You need to get out of here!" exclaimed Sebastian.

"Why? What's the reason?"

"He's coming, Destiny! He's coming to kill you!"

"Who?"

Before Sebastian could say anything, Kyle jumped into the room, breaking Destiny's bedroom window.

"I'm back! Now, you are dead!" exclaimed Kyle.

"Not as long as I'm here!" snapped Sebastian.

"You! I'm going to kill you!"

Kyle ran toward Sebastian, with the knife pointed right at him. To avoid Kyle's strike, he ducked, causing the knife to puncture the wall, and get it stuck. As Kyle struggled to pull the knife out, Sebastian started to crawl through his legs, but was stopped by Kyle.

"I don't think so!" said Kyle, tightening his legs more, in an attempt to suffocate Sebastian. Sebastian fought to escape the grip, but was starting to pass out, making it hard to keep attempting to escape. Sebastian looked up, only to see Destiny crying, and yelling out his name. He couldn't let Kyle win, so he thought of one last method, and used all his remaining strength to land a nasty bite to Kyle's leg.

Kyle screamed from the deep puncture Sebastian had made, and released his grip from Sebastian's neck, allowing Sebastian to escape. Sebastian struggled to catch his breath, as he rose to his feet, ready to finish Kyle off. Sebastian gathered all his strength, and landed blow to Kyle's head, nearly knocking him out again, a kick to the ribs, and a final hammer fist to the top of his head, dropping him instantly.

Kyle wasn't finished though, using a free fist, he landed a nasty punch to the side of Sebastian's face, causing Sebastian to fall. In return, Sebastian landed a kick to Kyle's groin area, making Kyle lose his footing. The kick infuriated Kyle, so he immediately got on top of Sebastian's body, and started landing multiple punches to Sebastian's face, then gripped Sebastian's neck so tight, Sebastian thought his neck was going to snap off. Sebastian's vision was starting to go blurry, hearing Kyle's sinister laugh.

"See ya!" exclaimed Kyle, seconds away from killing Sebastian.

Sebastian thought he was done for, until the grip on his neck loosened, because Destiny had knocked Kyle out with her bedside lamp. Sebastian pushed Kyle off of him, and coughed severely, and struggled to catch his breath. Destiny immediately rushed to his aid, and sat him up, so he could catch his breath. She was crying massively, due to Sebastian's sounds of struggling to breathe.

"Sebastian, are you okay?!" said Destiny, sobbing.

Sebastian couldn't say anything, due to his crushed neck.

"I'm calling the police, and we need to get you to the hospital!"

Sebastian had already passed out, but was still alive. As Destiny dialled 911, she wondered, "how did he know Kyle was going to show up?" She didn't care about that right now, all she cared about was getting Sebastian to the hospital, and Kyle arrested. She held Sebastian close, and started to say a prayer, because she didn't want to lose her loved one.

**That's all for now, and another chapter won't be up for quite awhile, so just be patient, and remember to leave reviews! What do you think will happen? Leave your thoughts in a review, and for the latest update, follow, and a favorite this story. Until next time, take care everyone!**


End file.
